


Promise

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 31, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), F/M, Fictober 2020, Halloween, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Charon carried the barge to the other shore. Hades was waiting for them.“As we agreed. The spirits of the innocent will be able to cross the river and visit the living.” Hades lit his hand in a blue blaze and extended it close to Uma's face. She drew her sword and let the flames caress the steel “But you will not let those who must stay in my kingdom escape.”“That is guaranteed. For three days, we will be here.” She stroked her necklace and smiled “It’s time to fulfill what I once promised.”
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Kudos: 19
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

“Are you sure?” Evie asked, “Don't you want to come?”

Uma nonchalantly denied.

“I have other plans.”

“None of your crew agreed to come.” Jay crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame “What plans do you all have?”

Uma looked at them and shrugged.

“You aren’t going to leave without saying goodbye, are you?” Evie dropped her shoulders “Right...?”

“Would you miss us, princess?” Uma teased softly.

“Yes!” Evie tapped the heel of her boot and crossed her arms “What kind of question is that?”

Uma laughed entertained.

“We aren’t running away. We will all be here… in three days.” Uma gestured for them to leave her room. “Surely you will party so much that we will return when you finally become sane people again.”

“Three days?” Jay opened his eyes “Three? Whatever you guys plan to do sounds more interesting.”

“Too bad you're not a pirate.” Uma stood in the doorway of her room, forcing them to stay outside. “See you.”

“But-!” Evie protested.

Uma closed the door.

Time to work.

An hour later, Uma had her entire crew standing in front of a river that entered a dark cavern. She looked around, noting the slight nervousness in each of them. Except for Harry. He gazed at the cave with a degree of fascination worthy of someone who knew death might be on the other side. Each member of the crew wore their colors but in a darker shade. Black predominated, blending into the night. Uma rested her hand on the hilt of her sword and relaxed her muscles. She gestured to Harry and he immediately summoned the entire crew in a circle, putting them on their toes.

“Gil's group.” She called.

Gil immediately stood in front of her, his eyes so alert and a smile on his lips. Behind him, five other pirates stood there. They all carried hidden weapons. They carried backpacks for camping and bags of hot food that came to them promising a prize in the future if they were lucky.

“You will stay in the camp and receive our guests.” Uma continued “We will keep in touch.”

Gil nodded and hugged her quickly. But those kinds of hugs with Gil always meant that he would pick her up off the ground, shake her a bit, and immediately release her. Uma had to find her balance when he left with his group.

Uma looked around her. Those who stayed with her were the best in combat but also those who in one way or another could be objective, turn off their emotions or react purely on instinct. She had them fight, concentrating solely on her orders and nothing else.

“You all, with Harry and me. Don’t separate. And if there is a problem, let me know immediately.”

They all nodded. Harry stood next to her. Uma exchanged glances with him, and a small smile formed on their lips. The rest could be nervous. But something about it all, the possibility of danger, was what drew them the most to each other.

A barge appeared up the river. The cave lit up as it passed. Wisp made a path into its depths. The boatman had his body covered by a ragged black cloth that fell over the water. Harry wanted to comment on the size of the barge, but Uma put her hand on his arm and denied. The crew moved slightly nervously, but Uma gave them the order to board. As each of them went up, a new row appeared on the barge, always having room for one more. Uma waited at the end and paid the boatman. The coins fell into his skeletal hand and he whispered her name before sailing back.

Uma and Harry shared a seat in the back. She reached out her hand when she saw one of her pirates look around, trying to hide his tension. Uma stroked his hair and the exposed skin on his neck. The pirate trapped her hand between his shoulder and neck for a few seconds, clinging to the security sign before letting go. She looked at the river and could make out the spirits swimming around them. Harry reached out to the water, but she stopped him.

“You don’t see them?” Uma shot a warning look at an ancient spirit that had tried to cling to Harry's hand.

“What?”

“I already warned you. Nobody touches anything without my permission.” Uma pulled him closer to her side “Got it?”

Harry smiled and nodded. He showed her his hands. One holding his hook firmly.

“And where do I put them?” Harry ventured.

Uma shot him a warning look, but a small smile formed on her lips. She guided Harry's hands into her lap. He widened his smile and closed the distance between them until all Uma could see were his eyes.

“You always get like this before a fight.” She scolded him.

“I'm excited.” He smiled and his fingers played with hers, making paths along each of them. “Watching you fight is one of my favorite activities.”

Charon carried the barge to the other shore. Uma pushed Harry aside to see Hades, waiting for them there. To her surprise, it was the god who helped her get off the barge and took her toward the massive doors in front of them. Uma glanced over her shoulder, her pirates staring at her for any order.

“As we agreed. The spirits of the innocent will be able to cross the river and visit the living.” Hades lit his hand in a blue blaze and extended it close to Uma's face. She drew her sword and let the flames caress the steel “But you will not let those who must stay in my kingdom escape.”

“That is guaranteed. For three days, we will be here.” She stroked her necklace and smiled “It’s time to fulfill what I once promised.”

The curve of Harry's hook caressed her hand and she clung to it for a moment before letting it pass. Harry was an example for the others. Every weapon was induced with the fire of Hades.

“Are you sure about this?” Hades looked at her like she was crazy “It's three nights in a row.”

The earth quaked. The doors shook. Uma looked at how colossal they were so that Titans could walk through them. She looked at Harry and the rest of her pirates and nodded.

“Good luck, Uma.” Hades raised his hand and laughed “One way or another it will be interesting.”

And disappeared.

The doors opened. They stayed in place, ready to fight. But to her surprise, the first things she saw were young children and teenagers. They walked slowly, looking around, and then advanced towards them. Uma recognized one of her cousins. She had died at the age of six, during the summer from malnutrition. Uma hadn't known her much, but she remembered that she wasn't the only one that year. Some of her crew recognized several of the children. But there were many. Not only from the island. Most were from Auradon. After them, the spirits of warriors that seemed to guard the children advanced.

Uma watched the children run around her and the teenagers pass her. Some looked at her in acknowledgment, but others, who surely knew what was going on, rushed out. To freedom. To life. When the warriors arrived, all the young spirits were gone. Gil and his group's job would be to greet them and stay with those who didn’t wish to search for others alive. Orphans or those who had died at the hands of their family. They, lost, would be invited to celebrate, rejoice, and have fun with Gil and the rest of her crew who had stayed in the camp. And in the morning, when everything calmed down, Uma would take her group there, to eat and rest.

The spirits of the warriors, all of them different, surrounded her crew. They didn’t speak. They just drew their weapons and stood by their side. Uma noticed that she now had an army with her. Between the living and the dead.

The earth shook again.

Uma felt Harry on her right.

“You look excited.”

Harry smiled dangerously.

“I have never fought the dead.” He confessed, “But you always manage to make my life interesting, darling.”

She laughed, amused, and looked at the first brave and stupid soul who would try to cross.

“Get ready!” Uma raised her sword and got into position “And try not to have so much fun.”

Uma had promised to free every descendant of the island and allow them to experience the joys of freedom. Those days she would completely fulfill her promise. For even those who had been eaten by the island would enjoy free. She would take care of that.

Her pirates roared, feeling the thrill of battle as they saw more spirits appear. The warriors of the Underworld raised their weapons, voiceless to flee to them. Uma looked at Harry, her eyes alight crimson with excitement. She slowly turned her face towards her new enemies and raised her free hand. The water from the river, full of drifting spirits, rose. 

Oh, that would be fun.

“Attack!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). And we have come to the end.Thank you for joining me in all this.
> 
> Some of you know that today I was robbed on the bus while I was going to work. My cell phone, my wallet, everything. I want to thank you for your support. I didn't want this stumble to ruin this fictober.
> 
> Happy Halloween~~~~


End file.
